13 Reasons Why (film)
''13 Reasons Why ''is an idea by Noah Flores, for a film adaptation of the YA novel, Thirteen Reasons Why, by Jay Asher Premise When a teen boy mysteriously receives a box of cassettes, with recordings created by his crush who committed suicide weeks prior, containing the reasons she took her life, he decides to listen to them that night to uncover the truth. Production Development Writer/director Noah Flores, who read and watched the book and series, respectively, decided he wanted an adaptation closer to the book. With that, he noticed the series took the more realistic approach, so he wanted his adaptation to be more artistic. Zack Snyder and wife, Deborah Snyder, were asked to act as producers by Flores, and they agreed, as their daughter, Autumn, committed suicide in 2017, and they wanted to help spread a message. Music Flores hired composers Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross, Leopold Ross, Claudia Sarne, and Bobby Krlic to compose the music as a group. Flores chose Reznor, A. Ross, and L. Ross, after listening to the soundtracks of The Social Network, ''and ''Death Note (2017 film). Both films did not include Sarne or Krlic, but due to previously working with the Ross brothers, he let them both join. Soundtrack Original Motion Picture Score (All music composed by Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross, Leopold Ross, Claudia Sarne, and Bobby Krilic) # Prologue - Hannah's Theme # Reason 1 # Reason 2 # Reason 3 # Reason 4 # Reason 5 # Reason 6 # Reason 7 # Reason 8 # Reason 9 # Reason 10 # Reason 11 # Reason 12 # Reason 13 # Epilogue Songs From and Inspired By The Film # Omega - Gyöngyhajú lány # Justin Timberlake - Mirrors # Guns N' Roses - November Rain # Kanye West - New Slaves # Lord Huron - The Night We Met Sequels Flores says he would do a trilogy if people ask for it. He heavily confirms that if it were to happen, it would not be based on Seasons 2 or 3 of the show. Trivia * Because Justice League (film) ''was not dedicated to producers Zack and Deborah Snyder's late daughter, Autumn, Flores decided to dedicate the film to her. * Flores asked Zack throughout production for advice on how to make the film as visually beautiful as possible. * Flores doesn't like going off the source material, so he suggested bringing Neustadter and Weber to help diverge the book and movie. * Flores asked Jay Asher for any requests on what he wanted to see in the film. * Flores loved the "A Future Where I Am Happy" scene in episode 1X11 so much, he said he had to include his own version of that in his film. * Inspirations for the film includes the movies ''mid90s, The Social Network, Swiss Army Man, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind ''and ''Her. * Flores and team worked hard to make sure to fix the flaws both the show and book has made. * Flores once considered on making the whole dialogue into Shakespearean-style Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Movies based on books Category:Adaptation Category:Film Adaptation Category:Film adaptions